La Playa
by La Chica De Las Zapatillas
Summary: Canción "La playa" de La oreja de Van Gogh Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar Haruka y nadie nos podrá separar...


Canción "La playa", interprete: La oreja de Van Gogh. __

 _No sé si aún me recuerdas,  
Nos conocimos al tiempo  
Tú, el mar y el cielo,  
Quien me trajo a ti..._

Se encontraba sentada en una silla mecedora casi tan vieja como ella. Estaba cansada, el peso de la edad le encorvaba la espalda, su piel claramente reflejaba todos sus años de vida, y sus ojos nublados, antaño un fiel reflejo del mar, en unos años más se cerrarían para dedicó a mirar una repisa a su lado... Un violín lleno de polvo, un cuaderno de partituras musicales, decenas de fotografías, figurillas de cerámica y unos cuantos jarrones. Las fotos mostraban sus experiencias de joven, cuando era una afamada y talentosa violinista, una chica hermosa con ojos de mar y piel de nieve; sus cabellos, ahora canosos, eran hermosas olas marinas, y su cuerpo era la fiel copia de una escondida entre unos flores artificiales, había una foto que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía, ya no se acordaba de su existencia. En la foto estaba ella y otra persona, una persona con la que sólo convivió una temporada, cuando tenía dieciséis años. El nombre de la persona surgió solo de sus labios:Haruka...Cerró sus ojos y de inmediato recordó cómo la había conocido.

********

Ella y su familia estaban de vacaciones en la playa. Como siempre, prefería estar sola con el mar, tocando el violín a las olas, respirando ese fresco aire salado y dejando que el agua le mojara sus pies descalzos. Le agradaba estar así.Una tarde, casi un anochecer, se encontraba tocando en la solitaria playa, de pronto..."

Es lo más hermoso que he oído en mi vida", dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo el concierto que le daba al mar.

Volteó. Tras ella se encontraba sentada una persona alta de pelo rubio y corto, mirando las primeras estrellas de la noche. Era un chico muy apuesto... ¿un chico?... No, era una chica de varonil presencia... Bueno, el asunto de la apariencia nunca había sido uno de sus prejuicios favoritos, realmente no le importaba como se viera una persona, sino lo que era.

Le sonrió, la varonil chica correspondió el gesto y le dirigió la mirada."Disculpa si te asusté", murmuró la extraña."No hay problema", respondió de una forma afable poco usual en ella cuando estaba con desconocidos, "Si quieres, puedes seguir escuchándome"."Gracias".El concierto ya no sólo era para el mar, también era para su improvisada audiencia de apariencia masculina. Seguía igual de tranquila, como si aún estuviera sola, pero la presencia de aquella chica era sobrecogedora, tranquilizante, como si fuera una especie de droga. De reojo miraba a su único público y se sonreía, aquella chica escuchaba lo que tocaba con el corazón, no con los oídos... Era una persona especial... 

_Abrazaste mis abrazos,_  
 _Vigilando aquel momento,_  
 _Aunque fuera el primero_  
 _Y lo guardara para ti._

Era la tercera vez que se encontraban en ese mismo lugar, a la misma hora, y para hacer lo mismo: un concierto privado entre el mar y el cielo. El nombre de la chica era Haruka Tenou, una corredora de autos y motociclista profesional. También estaba ahí de és del concierto, se sentaban en la arena para conversar. En verdad era agradable estar a su lado. Era tan fácil hablar con Haruka... le inspiraba una confianza y una comodidad que jamás había encontrado antes, ni siquiera en sus propios padres. Solamente se encontraban por las noches, en la mañana era difícil, pues ambas estaban con sus ía como si ya antes, quizá en otra vida, hubiera estado con Haruka. Sus ojos verdes le resultaban tan conocidos y nostálgicos. Siempre le decía lo mismo, que cada que coincidían sus miradas, era que ya antes la había visto... Y Haruka siempre parecía muy feliz cuando que oía eso. 

_Si pudiera volver a nacer,_  
 _Te vería cada día amanecer,_  
 _Sonriendo como cada vez,_  
 _Como aquella vez._

********

Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. En ese momento extrañó tanto a Haruka, que deseó regresar en el tiempo y cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo antes de separarse para siempre...Soltó unas lágrimas y se levantó de la silla, tomó el violín y unas notas salieron por arte de magia... 

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_  
 _Voy a capturar nuestra historia tan sólo un segundo,_  
 _Y un día verás que éste loco de poco se olvida,_  
 _Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en tu vida._

Sus lágrimas y las notas brotaban al unísono. Deseaba tanto verla de nuevo... Sintió que había desperdiciado toda su vida... 

********

 _El día de la despedida_  
 _De esta playa de mi vida,_  
 _Te hice una promesa:_  
 _Volverte a ver así._

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?", le preguntó Haruka, tomándole las manos con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir."Sí, lo prometo", respondió Michiru, abrazá la última noche que estarían juntas. Parecía como si hubieran estado toda la vida una al lado de la otra... era tan doloroso. 

********

 _Más de cincuenta veranos_  
 _Hace hoy que no nos vemos,_  
 _Ni tú ni el mar ni el cielo,_  
 _Que me trajo a ti._

Pero no cumplió su promesa, nunca regresó.A veces se preguntaba si Haruka la había estado esperando o si también se había olvidado de ella. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, de todos modos se sentía años pasaron...Hizo su vida...Y Haruka quedó enterrada en lo más profundo de su corazón por todo ese tiempo... 

_Si pudiera volver a nacer,_  
 _Te vería cada día amanecer,_  
 _Sonriendo como cada vez,_  
 _Como aquella vez._

 _Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_  
 _Voy a capturar nuestra historia tan sólo un segundo,_  
 _Y un día verás que éste loco de poco se olvida,_  
 _Por mucho que pasen los años de largo en tu vida._  
 _Y te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_  
 _Y voy a capturar nuestra historia tan sólo un segundo,_  
 _Y un día verás que éste loco de poco se olvida,_  
 _Por mucho que pasen los años..._  
 _Por mucho que pasen los años de largo tu vida..._  
 _Tu vida..._

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver, Haruka... Lo juro... Y no nos separaremos jamás..."

 **FIN.**


End file.
